Que sea por ti, no por mí
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft tenía 14 años cuando lo vio todo tan oscuro que solo quiso desaparecer del mundo. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"


**Personajes: Mycroft Holmes**

**Advertencia: Angst**

**Pareja: Ninguna**

**Nota: Mycroft tiene 14 años, Sherlock 7.**

**Nota2: E_ste fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"_**

* * *

**Que sea por ti, no por mi**

Hacía diez minutos que el despertador había sonado pero Mycroft aún estaba tumbado en la cama. Mirándolo. Quizás ese día si podía faltar a clase. Podría fingir que estaba enfermo, con fiebre o algo y quedarse en casa todo el día.

Suspiró y se levantó.

No. El no era así, quería sacar todo matrícula y para eso tenía que ir todos los días a clase, aunque fuera objeto de burla a todas horas en cualquier momento.

Cuando se duchó y se puso el uniforme, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Su padre ya estaba allí leyendo el periódico, al igual que Sherlock que se comía sus cereales medio dormido.

—Buenos días —saludó Mycroft.

Su padre asintió, Sherlock le miró y sonrió.

—Hola gordito —saludó animado.

Mycroft apretó los labios y agitó la cabeza lo que hizo que Sherlock se riera a carcajada limpia. Se preparó un café y unas tostadas y desayunó de pie mirando el fregadero.

—Mycroft —llamó el señor Holmes —. Tengo que irme, ¿llevas a Sherlock al colegio? Te pilla de paso.

Mycroft se volvió y asintió.

—Sí, tranquilo.

Al menos Sherlock ya estaba vestido, eso era lo que más trabajo le costaba. Cuando acabó de desayunar subió a lavarse los dientes y a lavárselos a Sherlock. Cogió su mochila y salieron de casa.

—¿A qué gastas mucha agua cuando te duchas? —preguntó Sherlock en tono burlón.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Mycroft distraído.

—Cómo estás tan gordo…

Mycroft suspiró.

—Sherlock, ya por favor…

El niño se rió.

—Y seguro que toda esa ropa a medida te la hacen porque no encuentras ropa de tu talla…

—Mi uniforme está hecho a medida porque soy más alto que la media Sherlock… —suspiró aburrido.

—¡Y porque estás gordo! —exclamó el niño antes de echarse a reír.

Mycroft apretó con fuerza la mano de Sherlock y tiró con fuerza de él. Sherlock se retorcía a su lado, se seguía burlando y Mycroft no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar y apretar la mano de su hermano pequeño.

Cuando le dejó en el colegio, continuó su camino para entrar en el instituto. Pensó que solo eran seis horas, que podría estar bien seis horas.

Una aburrida clase de historia, examen sorpresa de inglés, insultos, clase de francés, más insultos. ¿En qué momento le habían quitado el desayuno y lo habían sustituido por una foto de un pastel de carne con un mensaje ofensivo?

Cuando salió de clase cogió el metro para llegar a casa pues así iría más rápido. Estaba pálido, sentía náuseas. No recogió a Sherlock porque él llegaba más tarde así que nada más entrar en casa se fue a su cuarto, soltó la mochila en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar un momento de su vida en el que no hubiese sido "gordo", pero no encontró ninguno. Desde los cinco años, siempre había sido muy alto, le gustaba mucho comer pero el peso que ganaba no se repartía de forma proporcional.

Todos los régimen que había hecho no le habían servido y estaba harto. Solo había recibido insultos desde su llegada al instituto, dos palizas y numerosas vejaciones en las clases de deporte. Estaba harto.

Se levantó con serenidad y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo. Lo dobló y lo dejó en el escritorio. Luego fue al baño. Comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, y tras desnudarse se metió dentro junto a su navaja de afeitar.

Aquello quizás fuera un acto de cobardía, pero no quería seguir así.

La señora Holmes abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando que Sherlock entrara en carrera.

—¡Lávate las manos! —le recordó la mujer.

El niño suspiró y corrió hasta la puerta del baño, al verla cerrada bufó.

—¡Mycroft sal me hago pis! —exclamó llamando a la puerta —. ¡Venga!

Nadie respondió a su llamada así que Sherlock abrió la puerta.

—¡Venga gord….! —la frase se quedó en el aire al encontrarse lo que había dentro.

El agua de la bañera estaba teñido de rojo y Mycroft estaba inconsciente, pálido como la cera y con las muñecas abiertas.

—¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! —gritó.

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, sacaron a Mycroft de la bañera y tras vendarle las muñecas se lo llevaron con rapidez. Sherlock lloró durante todos lo días que su hermano estuvo en coma debido a la falta de sangre que había tenido.

El día que despertó, su madre lloró de alegría, al igual que su padre pero el pelirrojo lloró de impotencia por seguir allí. Echó a gritos a sus padres y se colocó de costado, seguía allí en su asqueroso y gordo cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación de Mycroft se abrió un poco, Sherlock no dijo nada cuando entró, se subió a la cama y se tumbó entre los brazos de Mycroft, apretándose contra el para sentir su calor.

—Lárgate —gruñó Mycroft apretando los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró —. Esto es mi culpa, si no me metiera contigo tu no habrías querido irte, lo siento, lo siento… —susurró agarrándose al camisón del hospital.

Mycroft no respondió, le apretó contra el con uno de sus brazos y suspiró.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —susurró —. Tú no la tienes.

Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad y frotó su rostro contra el camisón de Mycroft.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó —. ¿Por qué te querías ir…?

—Tu no lo entenderías —murmuró Mycroft.

—No soy tonto, no soy tonto… —susurró.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y apretó a su hermano contra él. Los cortes en las muñecas le ardían, aunque eso no le importaba. Ya no importaba nada.

—No podía más Sherlock, no lo soporto más. Si tengo que vivir así no quiero hacerlo.

Sherlock alzó el rostro y acarició el de su hermano.

—Pero Mycroft —susurró —. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que serlo… Esto se puede cambiar, puedes llegar a ser tan flaco como yo… Además, algún día llegaras a ser alguien muy, muy importante. Todos esos que se meten contigo estarán bajo tu poder y te tendrán que pedir perdón.

Mycroft le miró fijamente y suspiró.

—Albergas demasiadas esperanzas en mí, hermanito.

—No, no es eso. Es seguro que lo conseguirás —susurró —. Confío en ti hermanito —susurró.

Mycroft suspiró y asintió lentamente.

—Como quieras —murmuró —. Me quedaré para protegerte.

—No —murmuró Sherlock incorporándose —. Te tienes que quedar porque quieres vivir, porque quieres superarte cada día. Por favor, quédate por ti no por mí.

El pelirrojo no respondió, abrazó a Sherlock y lo apretó contra él.

—Ya veremos —murmuró.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se durmió sobre el pecho de su hermano, sin decir nada más. Mycroft lo abrazó hasta que el también se quedó dormido.

Dos días más tarde le dieron el alta y a pesar de que le recomendaron ir a un psicólogo, Mycroft se negó, invalidaría a cualquier terapeuta que quisiera hablar con él.

Su madre, le sacó cita con un nutricionista pero Mycroft no acudió a ella, es más, ni tan siquiera fue al instituto. No salía de su cuarto, no comía. Poco a poco fue perdiendo peso, incluso hacia deporte y pese a que le había provocado varios desmayos, el continuó sin comer.

Cuando logró estar delgado como un palillo, solo tres meses mas tarde del incidente, se quitó del instituto y se matriculó en otro diferente, público. Tendría que repetir curso, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Sherlock había estado a su lado en todo momento y aunque se hubiese quejado por la medida drástica de Mycroft, cuando vio como tiraba toda su ropa que ya no podía ponerse y lo vio tan feliz le dio la razón.

Mycroft volvió a comer, aunque siempre lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, y además se apuntó a un gimnasio. Tendría que sobrevivir, por Sherlock, porque sabía que algún día este necesitaría toda su ayuda.

**FIN**


End file.
